Su recuerdo
by Khalan C
Summary: Blaise Zabini necesita un plan para poder recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, que a dos años de la guerra aún no ha sido limpiado. Su fortuna acumula polvo en Gringotts, mientras que ningún mago de buen nombre se atreve a hacer negocios con él. Por eso idea el más alocado de los planes, una oferta descabellada con él mismo como moneda de cambio y un marido para él que (...)
1. Planes y boda

**Advertencias extras:** Esta historia contiene **Mpreg**. Si no te gusta este género, abstente de leerlo.

**Resumen: **Blaise Zabini necesita un plan para poder recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, que a dos años de la guerra, aún no ha sido limpiado. Su fortuna acumula polvo en Gringotts, mientras que ningún mago de "buen nombre" se atreve a hacer negocios con él.

Por eso idea el más alocado de los planes, una oferta descabellada con él mismo como moneda de cambio, y un marido para él que le permita recuperar su buen nombre.

* * *

**Su recuerdo. Capítulo I**

**Planes y boda**

**~ .oOo. ~**

Blaise Zabini se paseaba por su mansión. Veía las alfombras persas, los cuadros tanto muggles como mágicos, los adornos de plata y un poco de oro, las antigüedades y objetos exóticos. Toda la clase y riqueza de los Zabini estaban mostradas en cada habitación de la antigua mansión. Aún así, si dentro de poco no cambiaba su situación, nada de ello tendría importancia.

Oh, no era que hubieran salido mal parados de la guerra, no. A excepción de su padre, que se había ido a una misión para el Lord para nunca volver, la situación de su familia había sido buena. Casi parecía que su desaparición les había sido favorable, pues el Lord, con asuntos más urgentes en su cabeza, había dejado de lado a Lady Zabini y a su vástago.

Olvidados.

Uno pensaría que trataría... no, que _exigiría_ a Blaise unirse de inmediato a sus fuerzas; pero lo cierto era que a excepción de Potter y Draco, no tenía un interés real en adolescentes mimados, como lo eran la mayoría de los herederos sangre pura –o al menos aquellos cuyos padres eran fieles seguidores.

Así pues, la guerra pasó en relativa calma para los dos últimos Zabini. Mientras que su madre lo pasaba con su familia italiana en espera del fin de la guerra, él se quedó en Londres. A su madre no le importaba quién resultara vencedor. Las lealtades, o más bien apariencias que debía dar su familia, no eran su preocupación. Cualquier asunto relacionado a su postura sería tratado por su hijo, a fin de que el final de la guerra no llegara con ellos en el lado equivocado.

En lo que pudo, Blaise trató de congraciarse sutilmente con el bando de la luz, lo suficiente para que notaran su seudoapoyo a su causa, pero no tanto como para despertar la ira del, en ese entonces, aún poderoso Lord. Se daba perfecta cuenta de cómo parecían desarrollarse las cosas, y conforme los meses de ese año pasaban y las noticias llegaban, parecía más claro quién resultaría vencedor, aun cuando ni ellos mismos parecían darse cuenta. Aunque tal vez eso había sido lo mejor, ya que lucharon con más fuerza, con más pasión, y cada batalla los acercaba un paso más hacia la victoria. Los que pensaron de otro modo eran idiotas, o ilusos.

Al final, resultó que, en gran medida gracias a Draco propiedad-de-Potter Malfoy, su familia fue exonerada de toda culpa y sus bienes mayormente respetados. Su amigo nada pudo hacer contra el treinta por ciento de su fortuna _donada_ para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, así como nada pudo hacer contra las miradas recelosas de los vencedores, ni de las envidiosas de los perdedores.

Si bien había tratado de dejar en claro su apoyo, parecía que de nada valía la sutileza en un bando formado mayoritariamente por Gryffindors, donde era claro que esa cualidad no existía ni era valorada. Al parecer, si no te faltaba un ojo, una oreja, o tenías cicatrices que demostraran tu participación activa en el bando de la luz, no podías argumentar tu apoyo. Aunque claro, siendo como eran de justos y nobles (y de astutas las serpientes), tampoco pudieron argumentar contra la observación de Draco de que entonces tampoco podía adjudicársele el apoyo a la facción contraria, siendo que en verdad no había lanzado ni un sólo hechizo contra un muggle, mago, mestizo o cualquier criatura perteneciente a la Orden. Era eso o que nadie se atrevía a replicarle a la ahora muy mimada y protegida pareja del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que nada estaba ahora realmente en sus manos. A pesar del apoyo de Draco, ni Potter ni ninguno de los otros dos miembros restantes del trío dorado se había pronunciado literalmente a su favor. Más bien era como si toleraran el capricho de Draco de salvarle el pellejo a un _amigo_. Así pues, se encontraba en su enorme mansión, con su madre a punto de volver de sus _vacaciones_ y su aún escandalosamente enorme fortuna llenándose de polvo en sus cámaras de Gringotts.

Porque sí, ya sea por parte de los magos envidiosos o de los recelosos, nadie quería hacer negocios abiertamente con él. Y los negocios no tan abiertos rayaban en una ilegalidad que si en otros tiempos hubiera sido catalogada como astucia, ahora no serviría más que para incriminarle y embarrarle en el lodo aún más, de la mano de los siempre prestos dedos alzados de sus detractores, cualquiera que hubiese sido su bando.

La situación de su mermada imagen pública no había tenido mucha importancia en un inicio. Sus bóvedas aún estaban considerablemente llenas, y no necesitaba trabajar realmente para cubrir sus gastos y los de su madre. Al menos hasta hacía poco, cuando luego de dos años de terminada la guerra, había recibido el estado de la situación de sus bóvedas.

Luego de leer el informe de los duendes, se dio cuenta de que su fortuna aún tardaría sus buenos cincuenta años en desaparecer, pero fue ese límite de tiempo lo que le preocupó. Nunca alguien de su familia había tenido que preocuparse por eso, pero estando sin movimiento, sin nuevas inversiones, lo lógico era que poco a poco fuese disminuyendo, no así sus gastos –o más específicamente los de su madre–, y todavía le quedarían otros cien años de ellos.

Podría economizar, recortar el presupuesto de su madre, mudarse a un hogar más fácil de mantener... No. Realmente ese plan no le llamaba la atención. No sólo su estilo de vida se vería afectado, también el de su madre, y de sólo imaginar su mirada cuando le comunicara las "buenas" nuevas... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, casi imperceptible.

Tendría que pensar en otro plan. A él en realidad no le importaría cambiar su estilo de vida a uno más modesto ―seguiría siendo mejor que el de algunos de sus compañeros―, pero hacerlo antes de probar todas las maneras de solucionar su problema y las alternativas posibles sería poco Slytherin de su parte, por no decir cobarde y poco digno, dijeran lo que dijeran los leones sobre la falta de esos valores en su casa.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, doblando a su derecha hacia uno más corto que conducía a su habitación. Ahora con Draco ocupado en los detalles de su inminente enlace con Potter, ni siquiera tenía un oído amigo que lo escuchara.

Draco había sido el único en entender los riesgos reales de decantarse oficialmente por uno u otro bando. Él había _tenido_ que hacerlo oficial por ser quien era su pareja, pero lo cierto es que nunca le había agradado su posición obvia durante los enfrentamientos. Hubiese preferido ser un espía, tal como su padrino, pues si bien era más riesgoso, aseguraba mayores probabilidades de éxito, ya que empleaba una herramienta que sólo los Slytherins sabían usar a la perfección. Pero Potter no había querido hablar de ello, de ninguna manera quería a su dragón tan cerca del Lord. Y si en algo era irracional y terco hasta la saciedad, era en la seguridad de Draco.

Por más que rumió, pataleó e hizo el berrinche de su vida, Draco no pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No que no supiera cuál iba a ser el resultado de ese "desacuerdo", sino que su orgullo Malfoy no soportaba ser mimado si eso implicaba también ser subestimado.

Hasta ahora, Blaise no tenía ni idea de cómo Potter había soportado tan bien los desplantes y berrinches de su amigo. Si fuera él, le encantaría ser mimado hasta el hartazgo, _asfixiado_, diría Draco.

Introduciéndose en su habitación, fue directamente al ventanal que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared exterior que daba a los bosques detrás de su propiedad. Suspiró. Su amigo, siendo querido y consentido durante toda su infancia como lo había sido, nunca entendería la necesidad de saberse amado hasta ser aprisionado sin posibilidad de escape. Aunque en el caso de Potter esa necesidad funcionara a la inversa, la entendía, ya que hacía eco en la suya propia, sujeta detrás de la racionalidad. Él nunca comenzaba batallas perdidas, a menos que hubiera una posibilidad de ganar, y sólo si el riesgo valía el premio.

Hasta ahora, esa necesidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de salir, dominada inmediatamente por la objetividad y la racionalidad, y sin tener el arma persuasiva que era el querer algo desesperadamente.

Decidiendo que ya bastante tenía con su situación pública y económica como para agregarle sus problemas mentales, optó por irse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente volvería a analizar todo con la mente descansada y, tal vez, con un poco de ayuda de su astuta madre.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Ron miraba a los invitados que llenaban la Mansión Malfoy.

Todos comían, reían, bailaban y se divertían en la recepción que daban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy con motivo de la boda de su heredero con el famoso y codiciado Harry Potter. La mayoría eran invitados de los Malfoy, y casi estaba seguro que ni Harry ni Draco habían estado del todo de acuerdo con esa lista de invitados.

Diplomáticos, políticos, jefes de departamento, algunas estrellas de quiddich...llegados a este punto, no sabía si contarse entre estos últimos o dentro de la lista de _amigos_ de Harry. Sonriendo con cierta amargura, se quedó viendo la copa de champán que sostenían sus manos, sólo por un momento, antes de vaciarla de un trago. Seguía fría y burbujeante, pues no hacía mucho que la había tomado de un camarero que pasaba, luego de que su segunda copa se terminara, ¿o era la tercera?

Más allá de las mesas, apartados del rincón en donde él se escondía, se encontraban los recién estrenados esposos, bailando alternativamente entre ellos y los invitados que les solicitaban una pieza. Harry parecía ligeramente incómodo pero feliz. Draco, por otra parte, les daba la mejor sonrisa de relaciones públicas que podía dar, hasta que, en cada una de las ocasiones, era Harry el que lo reclamaba de nuevo. No había reacciones más diferentes en unos recién casados que las de ellos. Draco era incapaz de negarse a las peticiones, pero era obvio que también estaba incómodo y que prefería seguir bailando con su marido. Aunque Harry parecía darse cuenta de ello, ya que cada vez se tragaba el cebo, yendo a por Draco como un toro en celo.

Bufó, mirando la escena.

* * *

Draco rió interiormente al ser abordado de nuevo por su marido, que lo arrancó no tan sutilmente de los brazos del buscador de los Dragones de Gales, y compañero de equipo de Ron.

¡Merlín!, no sabía cuántas veces durante la noche había sucedido lo mismo. No es que se quejara; le encantaba encelar a su gatito para que luego viniera todo macho a hacer su reclamación. Por supuesto, el día de hoy lo picaba más que de costumbre, pero hacerle notar la perfección de su persona una vez más lo merecía, más aún en su propia boda, sí señor.

Ya se imaginaba el tipo de sexo que su gatito, convertido en león, le daría esa noche. Duro, rápido, fuerte. _Grrr_. ¿Y Harry decía que el número de invitados era una exageración? No, no, sólo los justos para prov- para hacer justicia a la boda de un Malfoy. Ah, y de Harry también, por haberlos salvado.

Dando vueltas en los brazos de su marido, miró discretamente a los invitados cercanos, buscando a los más guapos y lo suficientemente distraídos para que funcionara el Imperius que les lanzaba, y que de una vez se atreviesen a interrumpir a su marido para pedirle a él un baile. _Cobardes_.

Ajá! Ahí estaba su próxima víctima. Era una suerte que Harry le hubiera enseñado a hacer magia sin varita .Ahora sólo era cuestión de distraer a su marido para que no lo notara.

* * *

Harry se puso rojo al sentir a su nuevo esposo restregar discretamente su culo contra su polla en una de las vueltas. Sorprendido, miró los hermosos ojos plateados sólo para descubrir la mirada maliciosa en ellos. Estaba tan distraído intentando anticipar los 'accidentales' frotamientos, que no notó al apuesto mago (francés si no mal recordaba) hasta que interrumpió el momento pidiendo una pieza de baile a su hermoso rubio. De nuevo.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Separándose de su esposo cuando éste al fin había logrado sacarlo de la pista, Draco se acercó a una de las mesas de aperitivos, mirando hacia el enorme jardín ―iluminado con hadas ahora que el atardecer había pasado― con aire satisfecho. Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor estaba presente en su boda.

Cuando su compromiso con Harry había sido anunciado hacía ya un año, todos los medios habían estado a la caza de nuevas noticias sobre detalles de la boda. Las pequeñas cosas que salían a la luz se convertían de inmediato en éxitos de ventas en las tiendas, que se veían asaltadas por brujas y magos que esperaban presumir en sus propias bodas cosas como que sus arreglos florales "_habían sido encargados a la misma floristería en Francia que había hecho los arreglos para la boda del salvador del Mundo Mágico_". Era una suerte que no supieran el arreglo exacto que habían escogido, o el juego de cristalería, o el tipo de pastel. Realmente se hubiera molestado mucho si cualquier mago por ahí se hubiese atrevido a tratar de copiar sus gustos.

Cuando la boda había sido anunciada, la expectación y ansiedad se había expandido a través del mundo mágico. Pocos eran los que tenían asegurada una invitación, y cuando a su madre se le había "escapado" el número de invitados y la cantidad de invitaciones ya repartidas, la expectación y atención en el ya de por sí trascendental suceso, había aumentado exponencialmente.

A decir verdad, le chocaba un poco el que la boda del niño de oro opacara la boda del heredero Malfoy, no importaba que fuera la misma cosa. Aunque claro, pensándolo con detenimiento, la pareja de un heredero Malfoy sólo podía ser lo mejor de lo mejor, y en esos momentos ese era Potter, así que era natural que él le gustase un poco. No mucho. De verdad.

Tomando un sorbo de champán, escaneó a la multitud en busca de Blaise.

Su amigo le preocupaba un poco; sabía la situación delicada en que se encontraba, y al igual que Elladora, creía que la solución propuesta por ella era la opción más viable. Un marido. Un futuro heredero. Una familia. Y el flujo de su fortuna de nuevo, por supuesto.

No creía que fuera algo tan malo, y si escogía con cuidado, tendría todo eso y mucho más. ¿Tal vez un Hufflepuff? Ese Corner no estaba mal, ¿o era un Ravenclaw? Esos eran aún más taimados que ellos...

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi se le escapa la escena que comenzaba a desarrollarse al otro lado del jardín.

Ahí, oculto entre una madreselva crecida, estaba uno de los amigos de su esposo, el cabello rojo lo distinguía. Pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba. Con un poco de dificultad, vio a través de los bailarines de la pista a su amigo. Blaise se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar donde se encontraba el otro chico. Parecía alguien con un propósito; avanzaba firme e inexorablemente entre la multitud, y Draco se puso recto mientras la alarma y el desconcierto luchaban en su cabeza.

_No, no, no_. Eso no podía ser verdad. De todos los magos que podía elegir, no podía ser ese el que… _Hugh_, se estremeció con aversión. Se preguntó si era por eso que Blaise parecía tan retraído últimamente. Lógicamente, _ese_ era la mejor opción, y de todas formas, si Blaise ya había elegido, él nada podía hacer ahora para evitarlo.

Ahora la única pregunta era si lo que tenía Blaise para ofrecer sería lo _suficientemente_ bueno.

* * *

**NOTA:**

Esta historia ya está siendo publicada en SH, pero los estoy reeditando para la versión nueva y mejorada publicada aquí, y más adelante por allá también. Gracias a mi beta para este capítulo Azkaban, que espero me perdone la demora en publicar sus correcciones y no me mande... lejos, cuando le envíe un capítulo más.

Espero sus dudas, críticas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido. Un beso a todos.


	2. Sólo un trato

**Advertencias extras:** Esta historia contiene **Mpreg**. Si no te gusta este género, abstente de leerlo.

**Resumen: **Blaise Zabini necesita un plan para poder recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, que a dos años de la guerra, aún no ha sido limpiado. Su fortuna acumula polvo en Gringotts, mientras que ningún mago de "buen nombre" se atreve a hacer negocios con él.

Por eso idea el más alocado de los planes, una oferta descabellada con él mismo como moneda de cambio, y un marido para él que le permita recuperar su buen nombre.

* * *

**Su recuerdo. Capítulo II**

**Sólo un Trato**

**~ .oOo. ~**

Blaise Zabini se observó con cuidado. Faltando poco para que partiera rumbo a la boda de Draco, estaba vestido con el traje y la túnica de gala que su madre había escogido para él, y que sin querer hacer un drama de ello, había aceptado. Se arregló los puños de la camisa sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo, abrochando los gemelos de plata y oro blanco. No creía que su vestimenta fuera a impresionar demasiado a Weasley, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía dejar al azar cualquier posibilidad de ventaja, por mínima que fuera.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le hizo mirar en esa dirección a través del espejo. Su madre se adentró en la habitación con andar suave y pausado. Juntando sus manos al frente, se detuvo a un par de pasos de donde él estaba parado y le sonrió complacida.

_**Dos meses atrás. **__**Mansión Zabini**__**.**_

Elladora observó con ojos pensativos a su hijo. Acababa de regresar a Inglaterra luego de una larga temporada ausente, y a su regreso se encontró con las consecuencias de su partida.

Ciertamente la situación que describía su heredero necesitaba atajarse de inmediato, antes de que se les saliera aún más de las manos. Desde que habían decido no apoyar al Lord –ni abiertamente ni a la Orden–, ella ya había intuido que no serían muy bien recibidos por la sociedad mágica en cuanto la guerra acabase. Demasiadas pérdidas, demasiado dolor como para soslayar el rencor que naturalmente sentirían hacia quienes aparentemente habían salido bien librados de la guerra, al menos al inicio. Había sido un error el creer que la codicia natural por el dinero atraería poco a poco a las personas adecuadas a su lado. Por lo visto, el final de esta guerra era un poco diferente a la anterior. Ahora, todos parecían tener una forma en que hubieran hecho mejor las cosas, todos hubieran sido más valientes, más nobles, todos hubieran preferido morir a no hacer nada. Hipócritas. Ciegos que se creían poseedores de la verdad absoluta. Nadie que no hubiera estado en sus zapatos comprendería. Pero los que no estaban enceguecidos de orgullo lo estaban de envidia, ahora lo veía.

De momento, ellos nada podían hacer, pero eso tenía que cambiar, y pronto. El error de su hijo había sido esperar tanto, y ahora ella tendría que meter las manos, y esa no era posición.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto por ti mismo, hijo mío —, dijo inexpresivamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Ignorando la mirada de fastidio de su hijo, repasó mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre las familias correctas: posición, dinero, ideología, contactos. Era sorprendente que a su hijo no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, siendo que era la única opción posible, realmente.

No había tiempo que perder. Dejando su taza con delicadeza en la mesita de la sala de día, dijo con cuidado:

—En un caso como este, sólo nos queda una opción.

» Es obvio que no podemos, por nosotros mismos, arreglar este lío. De hecho, ser quienes somos es parte del problema —. Miró a Blaise, que asintió en acuerdo.

Hubiera querido algo mejor para su heredero, pero tal vez así era mejor, sólo se estaban adelantando un poco las cosas. Sin esto, tal vez su hijo se opondría, buscaría excusas y no cedería, pero ahora…

»—Lo único que nos queda, es dejar que _alguien más_ lo haga por nosotros.

Blaise se sorprendió, lo supo por la forma en que sus hombros se enderezaron.

—Madre, si te refieres o estás pensando en Potter, te digo desde ya que él no podrá ni querrá hacer nada. Ya he hablado con él, y más allá de no ponerse en nuestra contra –y eso sólo gracias a Draco–, él en realidad no-

Fríamente, Elladora interrumpió: —Tu _amigo_ debió presionar más.

—No. No podía —. Y ella se sorprendió de la firmeza en esa declaración. —Ni… Harry —. Interesante. —Potter debe proteger a su familia, y eso sólo puede hacerlo no dando oportunidad a rumores o suspicacias. A pesar de todo, es un Malfoy, y Lucius nunca ocultó que apoyaba el fondo, que no la forma. No pensó, y eso ahora incomoda, tal vez no popularmente, pero sí dentro de círculos más poderosos y menos públicos que de momento sólo recelan, y Potter quiere que se quede así. Así que ya bastante tiene escudando a los Malfoy, no puede estirar su suerte incluyéndonos. Y Draco lo sabe, la familia es primero, y entre sus padres y nosotros... No finjas que hubiéramos hecho otra cosa.

Suspiró. —No, supongo que no. Aunque jamás pensé que Lucius, de entre todas las personas, arriesgara su futuro y el de su familia soltando semejantes declaraciones en plena guerra. Nunca lo supe.

—No lo hizo, al menos no en público, pero parece ser que la Orden tenía entre sus filas a gente no tan 'noble'. Lo espiaron, y ahora tienen ese conocimiento en sus manos. Aunque ahora, con el enlace de Draco, perderá cierto valor.

—Y es increíble que con un razonamiento como ese, aún necesites mi ayuda —. La mirada irritada en su hijo volvió. Por lo visto, había hecho bien en regresar. —Es verdad que Potter no puede ni debe pronunciarse a nuestro favor, pero necesitamos a alguien igual de influyente que lo haga…

—No hay nadie.

—…O lo suficientemente cercano —, terminó, alzando una ceja.

—Sólo están sus amigos, y la familia Weasley, y no creo que quieran involucrarse.

Elladora lo miró fríamente, antes de replicar con exasperación: —Piensa con la cabeza, y deja el pesimismo a un lado. Por supuesto que no lo harían, ahora _tienen_ una reputación que mantener. Además, yo me refería a algo más valioso, poderoso y definitivo —. Blaise la miró. —Un matrimonio.

**~ .oOo. ~**

_**Enlace **__**de Draco y Harry. Presente.**_

Cuando Blaise llegó a la recepción de la boda de su amigo, el ocaso estaba por concluir y la ceremonia de los votos ya había pasado, justo lo que quería para poder mezclarse sin llamar la atención. Era obvio que sólo lo mejor de lo mejor estaba presente en esa fiesta, y no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Afortunadamente, su madre había decidido que era de mala educación _opacar_ el enlace de tan ilustres personajes con la curiosidad de su llegada y decidió usar ese tiempo en instalarse de nueva cuenta en la mansión.

Había varias cabelleras pelirrojas entre la multitud, pero ninguna era la que buscaba. Decidió ir a saludar a su amigo y presentarle sus felicitaciones antes de comenzar a buscarle.

Divertido, se preguntó qué diría Draco una vez que supiera a quién había escogido para restaurar su reputación perdida.

[_—¿Entonces no te sorprende? —, preguntó Blaise con voz curiosa._

—Es_ la opción más lógica —, dijo Draco con sosiego. —Yo había pensado que en todo este tiempo, era lo que estabas arreglando, pero no quería dificultarte con mis comentarios._

—_Lo que quiere decir que no lo habías pensado._

—_¡Por supuesto que sí! Los Malfoy son expertos en enlaces por conveniencia._

—_No creo que se suponga que eso sea algo bueno —, replicó divertido._

—_Sólo escoge a alguien caliente._]

Ya imaginaba su cara cuando le presentara a 'caliente'.

* * *

Luego de saludar a algunos conocidos y ver a Draco usar una imperdonable por tercera vez, Blaise decidió que ya era hora de buscar a Weasley.

Lo vio escondiéndose en un rincón, más allá de las mesas dispuestas alrededor de la pista de baile, al otro lado de donde él se encontraba.

Weasley era un jugador de quiddich con una carrera en ascenso. Eso le había dado una reciente notoriedad y popularidad similar a la de Harry, pero visiblemente más positiva, ya que se mantenía en el ojo público por algo simple y atractivo como el quiddich, y Harry era jefe de una división que mantenía a raya a magos descarriados y apresaba a mortífagos fugitivos, que formaban parte de un pasado que todos querían olvidar en su mayoría. Suponía que por eso su enlace había despertado tanto furor: más que la boda del _niño-que-vivió-y-venció_, querían ver que la sociedad avanzaba hacia temas más simples y pueriles con desesperación.

En los diarios aparecía –casi tanto como el enlace–, numerosos artículos que hablaban sobre que la selección nacional buscaba a Weasley para formar parte de su equipo, aunque algo los frenaba, e incluso él no había podido averiguar qué, siendo que en el último mes había estado recabando la mayor información posible sobre él.

Aunque podía ver por qué lo buscaban. Desde sus años de escuela, Weasley había embarnecido; incluso había crecido un poco más hasta rondar el 1.90, hombros anchos y el rojo cabello alborotado, cortado asimétricamente –eso último suponía que lo hacía bueno para la publicidad. Pero la verdad es que nada de eso constituía un gran secreto. Sin embargo, lo _otro_…

Se dedicó a observarlo por unos minutos, y si no supiese qué buscar, reconocía que él jamás lo hubiese averiguado; pero lo que vio le confirmó lo que ya sabía.

_**Dos meses atrás. **__**Mansión Zabini.**_

—¿Un matrimonio? —, repitió luego de que pasara la sorpresa. —Por si no lo recuerdas, _nadie _quiere hacer negocios con nosotros, ¿qué te hace pensar que en cambio sí _aceptarían_ un enlace?

Su madre había resoplado recatadamente. —Digan lo que digan, _somos_ una familia importante, con un _único_ heredero, amplias tierras y gran fortuna.

» E incluso si ninguna familia quisiera darnos a una hija suya, alguno de sus _hijos_ te querrá para sí —, añadió examinándolo. Blaise frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa mirada. —Eres bastante bien parecido, inclusive diría que hasta hermoso, y tu fertilidad nos sería útil en ese caso.

—Madre_… —, _dijo en tono de advertencia.

—De hecho, sería preferible centrarnos en los varones —, siguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado. — Tú como consorte despertarás más simpatías que como rico heredero, y para cuando le des a tu marido su primer hijo, ya todo estará olvidado.

—Me parece que olvidas que-

—Lo cierto es que lo que les desagrada no es nuestro dinero, sólo necesitan una forma solapada de hacerse con él, y eso sólo lo conseguirán con un matrimonio.

Blaise apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que su madre le hablaba así por su forma natural de alejar sus sentimientos de la practicidad, por lo que se tranquilizó y trató de analizar la propuesta de su madre –después de todo, era por ello que le había pedido su ayuda desde un inicio–, y no tomar a pecho el ser tratado como moneda de cambio.

—Le veo muchas fallas a ese plan —, dijo luego de pensarlo.— Y no voy a sacrificarme para obtener resultados a medias.

Molesta, Elladora respondió: —Es lo mejor que tenemos, y no podemos ponernos quisquillosos al respecto. Es verdad que lo más conveniente sería conseguir enlazarte a un Weasley, ya que ahora cuentan con una excelente reputación, pero no es una familia que aceptaría un enlace con su reputación a cambio de nuestro dinero y un heredero. Son _demasiado_… nobles —, dijo al final con propiedad.

«_Demasiado nobles_». Con esas palabras resonando en su mente, Blaise se irguió en su asiento, y dijo con lentitud:

—No todos ellos. Al menos, ya no.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Recordaba que su madre había tratado de sonsacarle por días lo que sabía, pero la forma en que había obtenido esa información le hacía sentir un poco culpable, y no quería involucrarla en algo tan delicado. Sería peligroso darle esa información.

En cualquier caso, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, era hora de hablar con Weasley, y viendo que no se había movido de su escondite en un buen rato, se dirigió hacia él con resolución.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Ron no quería compañía. Últimamente cualquier intercambio, cualquier conversación, representaba un desafío. Sonreír, asentir, volver a sonreír. Estaba harto de eso, y hoy menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a fingir una alegría que no sentía.

Pero Zabini seguía dirigiéndose hacia él; parecía algo tenso, y antes de que se acercara se cercioró de que su máscara siguiera ahí. Años de práctica impidieron que su cansancio y amargura se deslizasen por debajo de los bordes. Se preparó para la charla insulsa, las felicitaciones, y tratándose de Zabini, seguramente alguno que otro comentario hiriente. _Lo esperaba_.

—Weasley —, le saludó Zabini cuando llegó junto a él. Tenía un porte elegante, reconoció con fastidio, soberbio pero sobrio, orgulloso pero no vanidoso. ¿Qué tenían los Slytherin que atraían la atención por todos lados? Vio cómo todos a su alrededor se giraban para observarlos. Que pudieran estarlos mirando a ambos no se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Zabini —, respondió al saludo alzando su copa. Se había situado estratégicamente junto a una fuente de champán –Merlín, un poco de whisky de fuego no le vendría nada mal.

Esperó pacientemente a que Zabini hablara. Escuchar su charla educada le ayudaría a armar la suya. Pero no habló. Simplemente tomó una copa para sí y se acomodó de espaldas a la fuente, imitando su postura. ¿Un compañero de copas?, pensó con cierta diversión. Sin darle mayor importancia, vació su copa y la rellenó una vez más. Por un instante había pensado en irse, pero infiernos, estaba demasiado cómodo ahí, e incluso con la presencia de Zabini, su silencioso compañero era mejor que cualquier otro. La charla estaba sobrevalorada.

—Tengo algo que decir —. Sí, definitivamente sobrevalorada.

No contestó. Zabini no era alguien que conociese, por lo que no le debía ningún tipo de respeto o consideración, ¿y aun así creía que tenía algún tipo de interés en escucharlo? Que sus amigos follaran no significaba que ellos fueran a abrazarse y compartir sentimientos mientras bebían, menos si era una insulsa copa de champán. Merlín, había bebido tantas veces esa cosa que no le sorprendería si en la próxima salida con los chicos pidiera una botella entera por mera memoria muscular. La garganta era un músculo sensible.

Se encontró con su mirada cuando una mano se posó en su brazo.

—¿Pero qué-? —. Antes de que pudiese continuar, la mano sobre su brazo se apretó más fuerte y Zabini se movió fluidamente hasta bloquearle parcialmente la vista de los otros invitados.

—Harry está mirando —, dijo, mirándolo de forma intensa. —¿De verdad quieres hacer esto aquí? —. Inquietante e inquebrantable, su mirada nunca se apartó de él.

Echando un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro de Zabini, Ron se percató que estaban atrayendo una no deseada atención, a pesar de que los movimientos de Zabini no habían sido agresivos en ningún sentido. Apretando los dientes con frustración, Ron lo miró con enfado. El que el otro fuera un palmo de estatura más bajo no lo salvaría de un buen golpe en otras circunstancias, pero como incordiosamente había insinuado Zabini, Harry podría estar mirando, y culpablemente no quería causarle más incomodidades. Exactamente, ¿qué era lo que Zabini _creía_ saber?

—¿Y se supone que esto hará que quiera hablar contigo?

Zabini simplemente extendió la mano señalando hacia un lugar detrás de él, invitándolo a abrir el camino hacia el lugar que seguramente ya había elegido.

Dándole una última mirada cargada de rencor, soltó su brazo de su agarre y se dio la vuelta encaminándose al lugar que, adivinó de inmediato, les proporcionaría suficiente privacidad.

A unos siete metros de donde se encontraban, había una valla alta iluminada con unas cuantas luciérnagas que se partía en dos al centro, dejando vislumbrar la entrada a un pretencioso y oscuro laberinto, siendo flanqueada por un desnudo y crecido almendro mágico.

El recorrido fue tenso, y cuando llegaron, Ron se recargó en un lado de la entrada, espetándole: —¿Y bien? Habla. Y espero que sea importante, porque no estoy de humor para estupideces.

—Bien —. De repente parecía nervioso sobre continuar. —Últimamente he tenido algunas… dificultades, con los negocios. Parece ser que se vieron afectados por los acontecimientos en la guerra.

—Sí, supongo que las familias destrozadas no se dejaron comprar con dinero —, replicó ácidamente. De inmediato, Zabini se envaró y lo miró con dureza.

—Hubo familias destrozadas en ambos bandos, Weasley, y no todos tuvieron elección; no te creas tan arrogante de saber cómo hubieras actuado si hubieras estado en sus zapatos.

Ron se quedó mudo. Lo cierto es que no había esperado que Zabini le replicara, menos con un comentario tan equivocado como ese, pero cuando se enojaba, se ofuscaba y los argumentos no se le daban, así que se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio.

* * *

Esto no los iba a conducir a nada, pensó Blaise irritado. Si algo había aprendido esos últimos meses sobre Weasley, era que, a diferencia de como lo recordaba en la escuela, ahora lo mejor era hablar con él de frente, decírselo todo de un tirón, sin contemplaciones y sin sutilezas, dejando que lo asimilara, ya sea gritando o guardando un silencio de muerte.

Pero algo del chiquillo que había sido seguía en él, pues su carácter seguía siendo voluble y explosivo, e irritarlo sólo haría más difícil el convencerlo.

Mojándose los labios con cierta incertidumbre, su mente comenzó a enumerar nuevamente los pros y contras de dejar los rodeos y sacar su carta de triunfo. A final se decidió, esperando no arrepentirse.

Respiró profundo y miró hacia la fiesta. —Sé lo que sientes por él.

Buscando a su esposo, Harry se topó con la vista de Blaise y Ron hablando a la entrada de ese horrible laberinto en el que ya se había perdido una vez.

Se detuvo, momentáneamente asombrado por la escena, hasta que recordó vagamente a Draco hablarle sobre Blaise y una especie de asunto que tenía que tratar con Ron.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas —, dijo Ron después de una pausa, con los dientes y puños apretados.

Blaise lo estudió unos instantes antes de decir con cuidado: —¿Sabes?, es curioso todo lo que aprendes cuando estás alrededor de las personas, y puedo decir que en este último año he estado más cerca de tu familia que tú —. De esa convivencia había, sin querer, obtenido su carta de triunfo, la misma que tenía un potencial tan peligroso y nocivo que estaba amargando a Weasley. —Como sí sospecharan algo acerca de ti. Tan grave que prefieren cerrar en filas en torno a alguien que no eres tú.

»Y creo que ambos sabemos qué es.

* * *

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry esperó que Ron no dijese _nada _indebido. La verdad es que su amigo había estado comportándose extraño e irritable desde aquella vez en que se fueron de copas, a pesar de que se _suponía_ –porque no lo recordaba– que habían aclarado las cosas.

Sea lo que fuere que hablaba con Blaise, Ron pareció quedar en shock.

* * *

—Yo no…

—Lo harías. Si pensaras que tienes las más mínima posibilidad, lo harías. Sin importar tu familia, sin importar a quién lastimaras en el proceso…

» Él es mi amigo.

—Y es mi _mejor_ amigo el que está involucrado en esto. ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que esto es fácil para mí! No me conoces, ni a mi familia, no sabes nada. Y _Malfoy_ no-

—Lo harías —. Esta vez lo repitió con suavidad, pero lo categórico seguía ahí.

Ron guardó silencio, porque no tenía cómo refutar esas palabras cuando ni él mismo se sentía seguro. Cerró los ojos.

[_Lo sentía._

_Podía sentir sus labios morder los del otro, suaves. Sus manos recorrían la piel caliente, pasando de acariciar sus costados a aferrar con dureza sus muslos. Mordió su cuello, empujándose con fuerza. Lo sentía debajo de él, respondiendo…_]

* * *

Draco observó a Ron cerrar los ojos, y sintió como si estuviera pasando algo por alto.

De pronto, por primera vez desde que había logrado echarles un vistazo, algo en sus entrañas deseó con fuerza que Ron no aceptara la propuesta de Blaise.

Ron abrió los ojos y Blaise estaba hablando; lo que decía parecía llegarle, y un nudo en su garganta se apretó.

—…Seré todo eso para ti.

» Sería sólo un trato. Sólo te necesito a ti, y no necesitas ser nada —, agregó Blaise con suavidad —, sólo necesitas aceptar.

* * *

Draco sintió unos brazos rodearle desde atrás, y el sentimiento irracional desapareció. Se dio la vuelta dentro de esos brazos y elevó una mano para acunar su cara y depositar en beso gentil en la barbilla de Harry.

Su marido apretó más su abrazo, ligeramente alarmado, y lo miró curioso. Las muestras públicas –«_cursis_»– de afecto estaban en guerra con Draco por su desaparición. Él sólo sonrió, y ocultó su momento de debilidad en el pecho de Harry.

—Gryffindor entrometido —. Sintió la sonrisa de Harry sobre su cabello.

—De nada, _cariño_.

Se separó de su marido para mirarlo a los ojos. Ese brillo malicioso lo había fomentado él, pero tal vez su marido necesitaba una _muestra _slytherin para mantenerse ocupado.

—Bailemos.

Sin dar oportunidad a Harry de quejarse, lo arrastró hacia la pista. En el último segundo, volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el almendro. Habían dejado de hablar, y seguramente, era el momento de la respuesta.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Ron lo observó. «_Qué diferente a su amigo es_». Se preguntó si Harry se hubiera casado con él de haberlo conocido antes que a Draco. Después de todo parecían gustarle las serpientes.

Disipando esos pensamientos, miró una vez más hacia la fiesta. Los desposados estaban de vuelta en la pista, restregándoles a todos su felicidad, restregándosela a él. Sintió el conocido dolor en el pecho cada vez que los veía juntos, algo adormecido por el alcohol y por el impacto que la conversación le había causado.

Harry, quien ha sido su amigo desde los once años, el que lo eligió, se inclinó sobre Draco para besarlo. A los once años, Harry rechazó a ese mismo chico.

Antes de que se besaran, regresó la mirada hacia su copa.

Tampoco quería mirar a Zabini. No después enterarse de lo que sabía. No luego de ese discurso que le había calado hondo. El alcohol le hacía eso, lo hacía sensible y hacía que sus defensas bajasen. En otras circunstancias estaba casi seguro que su respuesta sería otra, lo analizaría todo antes de pensar en rechazarlo siquiera. Había mucho de verdad en lo que Zabini había dicho, y seguramente el alcohol lo estaba haciendo más impulsivo, como antes, pero no podría vivir con alguien que lo sabía.

Aún si no lo juzgase, verlo sería recordar su vergüenza, que no había podido salir de esto sólo, que no podía verlos juntos y no pensar en que tal vez tenía una esperanza, necesitar ver a alguien a su lado para recordar estar casado, que estarían entonces _ambos_ casados y ya no habría nada.

Sería humillante.

Por fin levantó la mirada y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando descubrió la intensidad en sus ojos. Era hermoso. Realmente era hermoso. Toda esa piel canela que desde ahí se veía suave y tersa; cabello oscuro y ojos de cobre líquido. Casi podía sentirlo, saborearlo. Y esos ojos seguían mirándolo, ahora seguramente conscientes de su interés pasajero como de su resolutiva respuesta, por su manos apretadas. Pero no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya no; para bien o para mal, ya tenía su respuesta, pensó mirándolo de nuevo. Sus ojos seguramente serían fascinantes en el calor de la pasión, aunque no lo suficiente como para toda una vida, no lo suficiente como para soportar el conocimiento en esa mirada.

«_Realmente hechizantes_», pesó de nuevo. Tanta intensidad...

Abrió la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo que veía a Zabini hacer lo mismo, seguramente para argumentar.

«_Es una lástima…_»

**~ .oOo. ~**

Ron se apareció en su desvencijado departamento, un ático que había comprado hacía ya un año en Alon Alley, la pequeña zona residencial que era el apéndice final de Diagon Alley. Cuando lo compró, le había visto muchas posibilidades, pero hacía mucho que la desidia había ganado, y ahora lo único que se mantenía impecable era el cuarto de baño, con su hermosa, enorme y relajante tina de baño.

Se aflojó la corbata de un tirón y arrojó la túnica de gala sobre el piso, caminando hasta desplomarse sobre un desvencijado sillón orejero. El reposapiés a juego era el cielo.

Alzó la cabeza y su mirada quedó prendada en las vigas que circulaban el techo. Se suponía que a estas alturas debería de haberlas curado, fijado y enyesado, pero como para todo lo demás, no había encontrado las energías. La verdad era que a veces hasta le gustaban. Así desnudas, no escondían nada, no fingían nada, y sin embargo, sostenían todo.

Suspiró. A pesar de lo que había pasado esta noche –lo que había dicho, lo que había escuchado–, se sentía ausente, embotado.

[_—Lo harías —, repitió. —Si pensaras que tienes las más mínima posibilidad, lo harías. Sin importar tu familia, sin importar a quién lastimaras en el proceso…_

_» …podrás renunciar, a tu tiempo, a tu manera, sin presionar. Podrás estar a su lado y desistir quedamente, olvidar. Con tu familia._

_» Y yo estaré ahí —. Ron lo miró. —Lo sabré y no tendrás que fingir. Te ayudaré a soltarlo y tendrás un poco de paz. No te pido amarme. No _creo_ poder amarte, no ahora, tal vez nunca._

_» Te daré hijos, un lugar al que regresar, al que pertenecer; alguien que te escuche, si así lo quieres. Alguien que no te juzgue. Y no tendrás que dar nada que no puedas, no tendrás que fingir, nadie que te reclame. Sólo seremos tú y yo, sin máscaras, sin dramas._

_» …Seré todo eso para ti. _

_» Será sólo un trato. Sólo te necesito a ti, y no necesitas ser nada —, agregó con voz suave —, sólo necesitas aceptar_.]

* * *

«_Aceptar_».

Sonriendo con ironía, Ron se preguntó cuánto tiempo le había llevado crear ese discurso, cuánto tiempo para descubrir qué botones presionar, qué funcionaría en ese Ron que recordaba.

Ahora, sin embargo, eso no había funcionado, pensó con amargura. Su discurso sensiblero sólo le había impactado. El que lo hubiese escogido a él le había sorprendido. El que se usara como moneda de cambio era lo único que le había intrigado.

¿De verdad creyó que con eso caería? Su imagen debía estar muy deteriorada como para que Zabini arriesgara todas sus cartas en ello. «_Patético_».

Pero ahora sabía lo que sentía su familia. Eso no lo había esperado. Al menos ahora tendría una buena excusa, podría estar cerca de él, y su ensayada máscara podría al fin brillar. Para _eso_ no necesitaba a Zabini.

Con esa dicotomía de pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

**~ .oOo. ~**

[—_Acepto._

_Ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose a los ojos, ambos sorprendidos.__Ron boqueó_.

_Mierda. Joder. _«El alcohol es una perra».]

Ron abrió los ojos, despertando.

El discurso podía habérselo ahorrado. Después de todo, no era por eso que había aceptado.

* * *

**NOTA: **Bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que no lo sientan complicado de entender, más aún porque el formato que estoy acostumbrada a manejar no es éste. FF no me deja dejar espacios, que estéticamente se ven mejor y que te ayudan a entender cambios de escena sin tantas líneas. Lo siento por eso.

Gracias a **sugar-blood** por su comentario, y espero que el hecho de que Blaise no sea "el de arriba" no te desanime.

Le agradezco sus correcciones mi beta, **Azkaban**, que seguramente se lió con este capítulo (aunque nunca me dijo nada) y a pesar de que el mpreg no es lo suyo, no me ha abandonado, XD.

Un beso a tod s, y espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
